


MERRY CRISIS

by Elletoria



Category: Coco (2017)
Genre: Art, Christmas Fluff, Christmas Smut, Crossdressing, F/M, Light Bondage, M/M, Mild Smut, NSFW Art, inapppropriate christmas costume, pure fluff at first chapter, sin at the second
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-25
Updated: 2018-12-25
Packaged: 2019-09-27 07:05:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 8
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17157485
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Elletoria/pseuds/Elletoria
Summary: christmas and winter edition, nuff said





	1. Chapter 1

 

  
from the fic <https://archiveofourown.org/works/16820008>  


 

 

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

 


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> this is the sin content, proceed with caution

 


End file.
